Broken Hearted Boy JAMES MASLOW ONESHOT
by bigtimerushx31
Summary: When the love of your life dies..well..everything goes downhill after that...


Heartbroken Boy; James Maslow oneshot.

"ELIZABETH!" James screamed, running out the door after the love of his life. "Don't leave..." he grabbed her wrist, looking deeply into her eyes. She looked down, tears falling from her eyes.

"I have too..." She said, seeing the look of devastation in his eyes.

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?" He asked a very little amount of hope in his voice.

She pulled her hands away, about to start sobbing. "You already know what you did." She lied, pushing him away as she walked away.

James stood; in complete shock. Just a few hours earlier they were perfectly fine. What could've happened to cause...such pain?

"FUCK!" James screamed out, his knees weakening as he fell on the ground. A tear fell from his eyes, then another. Then another. Thunder rang, and he looked up at the sky. Feeling rain drench his body.

"You alright?" Kendall asked it had been two days since she left.

"I'm fine," he lied. Inside, he was dying. Becoming depressed. His life was focused on Elizabeth, and she just...left.

Without reason...

He felt his heart ache whenever someone would ask what was wrong.

James slipped the water bottle beneath the fold of his jacket as he crept for 2J's door. He flinched at Kendall's voice echoing from the living room, "Where ya going, James?"

"Um, the…the pool?" James called back hesitantly.

"Here; I'll come with you!" Kendall announced cheerfully, strolling up alongside James.

"NO!" James cried out.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. The brunette attempted to cover his blunder, "I mean, uh, you've got better things to do, right? Besides just going to the pool? With me? When I'm alone? Psshh."

"…not really," Kendall glanced at James strangely, "You okay, James?"

"Of course!" James asserted quickly, "I just need some…um, 'James time.'"

Kendall looked at his best friend. "James, your not going to...leave are you?" He asked. He had found out about what happened with Elizabeth.

James stiffened. "Do you expect me to stay here and be miserable for the rest of your life?" He snapped.

"You will get over Elizabeth James; you aren't going to risk your life for a girl you barely knew!"

"BARELY KNEW?" James scoffed. "I was in love with her! And she left! For no reason."

"James..."

"NO! Just leave me alone." He cried, running out of the apartment.

Kendall looked down. Nothing seemed to stop James. And it wasn't like James...to get so attached to someone...but he did. And that was, well, different.

- The Next Day-

The streets of Hollywood were known for being bustling; busy, overcrowded with people dressed like carbon copies. Kendall had once seen four girls, all walking together, their arms linked, all wearing the same dress, the same heels and, unbelievably, the same hoop earrings. It was one of the things he couldn't stand about this town – ninety percent of the people who lived here were fake and were arrogant, squawking about their ability with no evidence of talent to back it up with.

They were also known for being safe, even at night, with the exception of the dark back alleys. No person fearing their safety or status would dare take a back alley, and that had been one of the first things that Gustavo and Kelly had warned them about.

Criminals in Hollywood didn't care about your status. In fact, the higher your status and standing in the world of fame and fortune, the more likely you were to be a target.

That was why Kendall was here in the first place.

James was missing.

James had been missing for the last thirty hours. At first Kendall had been hurt, what with it being their anniversary, but when James hadn't come home the fear had settled in, closely followed by panic and a need to do something, to go find his absent best friend.

Calling James' cell phone turned out to be a bust, going straight to the voicemail, and that had been when something inside Kendall had become cold and barren like a lake in Minnesota. James was gone, not answering his phone, not having left a note or letting anyone know where he was.

Yes, Kendall hated this part of L.A and a part of him resented James for being gone so long and forcing him to come down here. That entire aside, Kendall was freaking out in epic proportions. People gave him concerned looks and he wondered if the fear showed on his face.

He walked, walked, and walked. Looking. He walked into every bar, until he heard a tall brown hair boyed crying.

Kendall almost flew to the bathroom, knocking people out of the way as he went, desperate to get to James and see what was wrong with him. He didn't understand why James was here in the first place but something must have been wrong for him to resort to drinking.

The bathroom was dimly lit, and only one stall was occupied, pushed shut but not latched. He heard the person inside retching and felt his own gauge rise at the sound (Kendall had always been a sympathetic puker). He moved forward and pushed the door open.

James was kneeling on the tiles which, considered their uneven, bumpy state, looked painful, and had one arm braced over his stomach, the other on the edge of the toilet bowl. His hair was obscuring his eyes and Kendall could see that he was still gagging, but it appeared there was nothing else for James to bring up.

"James," he whispered, sinking to his knees and rubbing his boyfriend's back. James leaned into him, shivering almost anxiously, like he wanted to start talking and explain and apologise and couldn't quite get the air to do so. It frightened Kendall, the way James slumped into his embrace like he couldn't possibly support his own weight any longer.

They sat for a few moment, and slowly, James lessened the weight on his knees, sitting down on his calves. He choked a bit and Kendall rubbed his back, smoothing his hair out of the way and holding it as James dry heaved a few more times.

Then there was silence.

James let out a cough, and he lifted his head a little. "Hi, Kendall," he croaked.

"What happened to you?"

James bit his lip. He couldn't speak.

"I-I-I..."

"James." He sympathically looked at his best friend. He was...a mess.

It pained him to see his best friend like this.

Still no reply from James, whose hands had begun to shake. Kendall wanted to put his own hands around them but he was busy, rubbing James' back with one hand and stroking his hair with the other. He thought that James might cry.

"James!"

He quickly passed out, falling into Kendall's eyes. Grabbing out his phone, he called Logan.

James spent the night crying into his pillow, mostly asleep, suffering from nightmares where, from what Kendall could surmise, many a man chased him and cornered him in a bathroom and proceeded to do terrible things to him.

He tried to hold James. Tried to keep him safe.

It didn't work

Kendall, by now, didn't know what to do. He grabbed out his cell phone calling Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" He asked, a voice answering the phone.

"This isn't Elizabeth. It's her mother."

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She committed suicide."

"WHAT?" He screamed. "WHY?"

"She had been getting stalked and a man forced her to break up with James...after that...she couldn't handle it anymore..." the woman said. Her voice emotionless.

Kendall hung up the phone. Now realizing everything. James had went to bar, after he found out Elizabeth died, and he didn't come home.

He was a broken hearted boy...


End file.
